Muggles don't have Magic!
by jerribrent
Summary: Dumbledore is baffeled yet worried! Umbriged is furious! A late night spar for Gohan and Vegeta near England gives the Wizards and the High Inquisitor a whole new load of problems to worry about.


Midnight Gohan cant sleep, flies off into the sky to calm down

Vegeta notices him flying overhead and flies after him

Gohan pretend not to notice Vegeta and leads him to what is supposedly a secluded area

Vegeta knowing the routine of a brooding teenager, and possible sparring partner for the night just proceeds.

They both land and power up slightly marking the rules as who ever goes ssj first looses the first round unofficially

Gohan complies knowing that he wont be left alone

Fight insues Gohan being distracted gets knocked down into a pile of "rhuins" below

Vegeta taunts a bit even though he slightly cheated going ssj at the last moment.

Gohan baited flies of the rubble powered up and all, not noticing the commotion he just left behind.

Hogwarts students enjoying their meal when they start to feel small earth quakes get gradually bigger

Then something shoots through their enchanted roof crashing into the Hufflepuff table

Dust cloud appears to where the crash was while the hufflepuffs finish their scrambling of getting away.

Dust starts to clear and they see a shadowy figure with in the dust. They hear shouting in an Asian language outside. And the image shouts something back in English. (gohan not noticing this) the dust clearing while he's shouting

The wind pick up around the figure as people are able to see him now, noticing that hes young, about 5th years age. Then they start to feel a pressure around him. Umbridge tried to cast certain spells but to no avail not even gathering the attention of gohan. Dumbledore tried a Perfect Toltalus but that failed as well

Gohan then flies out of the hall towards the roof while hair starting to change. Gohan yelling in rage. Everyone was blinded for a moment.

Dumbledore tries to get the prefects to escort everyone to their dormitories while the teachers head outside to protect the school if necessary. But being kids they ended up following the teachers outside just to see

Vegeta and Gohan duke it out stepping it up a notch eventually both going ssj2

Vegeta gets knocked down to the ground and GOhan comes down to make a hard blow dive into Vegeta but vegeta espaces in the nick of time Gohan lands on the ground, but senses something towards the castle, he cant see anything but swears he isn't standing far from someone.

Dumbledore and staff get a good look at Gohan in his ssj2 form all bloody and ripped clothing. Muscled body ect and gobsmacked.

Gohan is brought back to relatiy when he hears vegeta powering up a glaik gun, gohan readys a kahmehamae then energy duel

The wizards are casting protego's all around everyone. Umbridge furious and trying to gather attention by saying order of the ministery ect.. ect.. Dumbledore makes the assumption that maybe they cant see them and possible that these 2 are muggles. Umbridge not believeing a bit.

Energy blast is directed off into the sky gohan flies up to vegeta they square off again gradually making it closer to Hogwarts as that happens Vegeta gets taken to the ground and unable to continue. Still unaware of their spectators.

Gohan then realizes how late it is back home and that he has to get back to bed before his mother finds him out of bed. Or more homework and less play for him. tosses a bean to vegeta claiming he will get one when he gets home.

Umbridge was about to fire off another spell when gohan floated into the sky then used instant transmission home. Vegeta in a bad mood pops the bean in his mouth then glares back at where the wizards are standing. "something is weird about this place" then flies off

Dumbledore finally gets a hold of the students to go back to their dorms classes being canceled. Umbridge furious over the lack of security of Hogwarts leaves to discuss this incident with the minister and claims to be back with him shortly.

Dumbledore holds a staff meeting then an order of the phoenix meeting, saying they have to finds those two before voldermort, only clue he has is that he has heard of the khamaehamae spell before but needs more research.

The end

**only an outline. but can be considered a poorly written story as well. i just wish someone to take the story idea and run with it.**

**Gohan is 15 in this story. he still trains and is just under reaching ssj3**

**Vegeta just barely reached ssj2**

**No buu has happened yet.**

**Gohan is non-maggical so is considered a Muggle. same with Vegeta**

**reason Gohan was speaking in english when he was inside the great hall is because i added the effect of Hogwarts only allowing English to be spoken in the school. so you would have to concisely think about what your saying if you were to speak in any other language.**

**Gohan is able to sense something in the school but isnt sure what it is same with Vegeta.**

**(any other questions just ask me)**

**pairings would be cannon or no pairings at all**

**have fun ^_^ (idc about trolls )  
**


End file.
